Nelson
Nelson is a minor character in Season one, and is a recurring character in Season two, three and four. The rescue mission Commander Nelson is the first officer of the starship Liberty which has been sent out on a rescue mission to investigate the disappearance of two colony ships and a small cargo transport. On the bridge Nelson reassures Captain Firefox that the AI on the bridge is safe and reliable. Before the evacuation of the ship Nelson is reluctant to leave in the escape pods and tries to stay aboard with the captain, but these attempts are futile. It is thought he died when the escape pods were shot to pieces by DNC ships but his pod was simply damaged. "(SEA1 Betrayal)" He was picked up by an alien entity later on known as Ki. She will introduce him to the UNSC. As they lack trained officers they promote him to admiral in command of their fleet. "(SEA2 Revelations)" The Siege of Utopia About 20 days after the crash, the prototype AI on the Liberty, (called A.L.I.E. by now) was in contact with its creator, Dr. Keen. Dr. Keen sent blueprints for new weapons for Captain Firefox to fend off attacks from the DNC. Dr. Keen then contacted the UNSC to send a fleet toward the planet to assist him. "(SEA2 Revelations)" The fleet consisted of the UNSC Justice, UNSC Independence and the UNSC America. Upon arrival at the planet they found a large DNC Fleet sitting in orbit decimating the planet below. Nelson hailed a panicked Firefox down below and informed him that they would handle the DNC ships. The fleet engaged the DNC ships, and although they took damage, with the America in particular taking the brunt of the fire, they came out on top. "(SEA1 The Siege)" Aftermath Nelson takes a Sabre Class Shuttle down to the base on the planet to meet with Captain. Upon arrival at the base Nelson informs him of the state of Earth and that the TBL is blaming Firefox and A.L.I.E. for the destruction of the Liberty. He also thinks that there are DNC spies working in the TBL government. He then informs him of his apparent "death" and the rescue from Ki. Firefox is instantly attracted to Ki when she comes into the room. He also introduces the new commander, who is also Firefox's brother, Firedamned. Nelson leaves on his shuttle, while the two salvage the base. After this is over they board a shuttle and head to the UNSC Justice to meet with admiral Nelson and they jump out. "(SEA2 Revelations)" War against the DNC While Firedamned and Firefox do some missions and build a space base, a new flagship called the UNSC Dauntless is constructed. The Dauntless was a heavily armed battleship that could carry a wing of fighters and a dropship. "(SEA2 Dauntless)" The Dauntless eventually makes a rendezvous with Fire base, the base that Captain and Firedamned are stationed at. The two are very impressed with the new ship and Nelson launches them on a mission from the dropship to a DNC installation with a bio engineered plague that turns human beings into zombies. Later on the ''Dauntless ''defends Fire Base from DNC ships. This will be later known as the Battle for Fire Base. Following this battle, the ''Dauntless ''heads back to the Jupiter Moon Shipyard for repairs. Category:People